The Uchiha Family
by aria206
Summary: This would be multiple chapters (randomness) of the Lovely Uchiha family. Join them on their daily lives.(appearance of the other families will pop up now and then) rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Coming home to them

Disclaimer : Naruto don't belong to me

A/N: this is going to be multiple chapters of the uchiha's family life. (Sasusaku canon bitches! Er...excuse me)

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed, he had been looking forward to seeing his family after a week long trip. Standing at his front door, he prepared himself for their greeting, which he loved. The two most precious people in his life would usually jump on him with hugs and kisses. Sasuke opened the door slowly to be greeted by an amusing sight.<p>

Sarada is running around in his old navy shirt that he use to wear in team seven screaming 'you can't catch me!' Sakura was chasing her down with a towel in her hand. "Sarada! Come back here, you have to take a bath young lady!" He chuckled at his wife fail attempts.

They didn't even notice him standing there, slipping of his shoe Sasuke stepped into the Uchiha's household and without any effort as Sarada passed by him he caught her.

"Papa!" She noticed right away, hugging him and kissing his cheek, she grin at her mother as she came to stand in front of them trying to catch her breath.

"Sasuke_kun... When did you?" It took her a couple of seconds before she jumped onto him, crushing Sarada in between them in the process. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I just got in, Sarada, you're giving your mother trouble?" He looked at his daughter, she blushed before burying her face in his chest. Sakura smirked and snatched her daughter away from Sasuke. "I. Caught. You." She giggled at the little girls pout.

Sasuke looked at his wife and daughter retrieving form before heading into the kitchen. He smirked to himself, he always felt this warmth on the inside when he saw those two.

Sasuke was laying on his side of their bed, arms tucked under his head, he stared up at the roof. Feeling Sakura's sudden presents he looked down and there she stood at the foot of the bed in only her undergarments.

She had a seductive smile on her glossy lips. Her eyes sparkled with lust, love and excitement. She leaned down near his foot and began crawling over his body slowly. Dipping her head ever so often to kiss his bear chest.

Sasuke sat up a little on his elbows to meet her, both smiled at each other before crashing their lips together. "I miss you." She murmured into their kiss. "Hn." He pulled away to fully sit up so that he could bring her to sit on his lap. He kissed her neck, her jaw line enjoying the moans that escaped her lips.

"Show me how much you missed this." He licked her earlobe to her neck, his voice was husky and came out longingly. He missed her to.

XOXOXOXOXO

Sarada twisted the door handle of her parents' bedroom and frowned, it was locked. Usually when her mother was alone it'll be open, but now that her papa was home the door was locked, she didn't know why they did that.

It was three in the morning, she didn't want to wake them, but she did want to cuddle with them.

"Mama, Papa." She called out softly, hoping one of them would hear her and they did. She heard shuffling around the bedroom, her mother squeal out and her father chuckled.

'What were they doing?' She huffed out running low on patients.

Then the door open, her mother stood in front her, she could see her father in bed on his side looking at them. "Mama, can I sleep with you and papa?" She asked shyly, her mother didn't answer, she just smiled and picked her up.

Sarada squealed out of the suddeness. Sakura jogged over to their bed and threw Sarada in with her father. Sarada giggled when her father rolled over her covering her completely. But he was careful to keep his weight off her.

"Sakura, where did Sarada go?" He joked, Sarada giggled happily. "She was here just a second ago, where did she go?" Sakura grin and joined them in bed.

Both of them were tired after their late night, but they'd always have time for their little girl. Sakura couldn't keep the grin off her face, she loved seeing Sasuke with their daughter.

"Papa, mama! I'm here!" The little Uchiha punched at her fathers chest, Sasuke pretending that her punches hurt, rolled off of her and grabbed his chest.

Sakura came to lay on her right, her father on her left, the two came in closer hugging her, she smiled widely. Sakura looked at Sasuke, their eyes met, they stared at each other for a while, words weren't needed. The love and happiness was in their eyes, saying all.

The three Uchiha went back to peaceful sleep. Not for long though.

"Boruto! Come back here!" Sakura jumped up from her spot causing Sarada to get up, Sasuke just opened his eyes and turned to Sakura. "Those idiots." Sakura got up going over to the window, she peeped out, Sarada came next to her struggling to look out.

Seeing this Sasuke got up, he picked her up and stood next to his wife. The three looked on at Naruto chasing Boruto from roof top to roof top.

* * *

><p>And thats all for now, look out for the next chapter .<p>

oh and feel free to drop in a review, it is much appreciated. Also if you want you can hit that follow or/and favorite botton :)

hope you liked and enjoyed this.

have a blessed day/night/life

love you all


	2. Chapter 2: On a rainy day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: so this wouldn't be updated daily, when inspiration strikes i'd write and updat . Thanks for all the fav, follows and reviews it is appreciated and helps me to continue writing . So thank you.

Oh, and hope you enjoy, sorry if it is to short, some would be longer.

* * *

><p>"Mama, where is papa?" Sarada came to the kitchen where her mother was baking. "That's not fair Sarada. You have to find him on your own." Sakura gave the girl a smile, she frown at her mother in return.<p>

It was raining heavily outside so she had to stay in, she was bored so she got her father to play hide and seek with her, since her mother was baking.

She didn't think he'd be this good at it though, then again her dad is a great man after all. Sakura chuckled at her daughter when she sneaked away, still on the lookout.

"Sasuke_kun, you're not being fair either." Sakura looked up at the ceiling above her, Sasuke stood up there using his chakra, he smiled.

Sakura grins when Sarada came running into the kitchen. "Got you!" She giggled at her father as he came down, landing right in front of her. She didn't seem to care that he was using his chakra.

"Go hide, I'm counting." He poked her forehead lovingly. Sakura hurriedly took the last batch of cupcakes out, securing it in a container she took off her apron and came to the two. "Can I play?" She asked childishly.

Sasuke pulled the handkerchief of the top of her head. "Sure mama, but you're it." Sarada scampered away to hide, Sasuke smirked at her and poofed away leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Sakura huffed out, but started counting. She knew where Sarada was going to hide, but her target wasn't her, she was going after Sasuke.

XOXOXOXO

Sarada laughed at her father's sour expression, she and her mother had been teaming up against him for most of the game. They were now sitting on the porch, on the second story of their house looking at the rain enjoying the cupcakes her mother had baked.

"Oh come on Sasuke_kun don't be like that. Have a cupcake, just one." Sakura held the chocolate flavor cake in front of his face. He just turned away, still brooding. Besides, she should know he didn't like sweets.

Seeing this Sarada crawled into her father's lap, she smiled sweetly at him, pulling herself up she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed her half eaten cupcake to his lips.

Sasuke couldn't fight the smile that came across his face. He took a bite of the sweet treat from his daughter allowing her to feed him.

Hearing a soft squeal both Uchihas looked to the side where Sakura sat. Sasuke raised a brow at the woman and Sarada giggled at her mother's expression.

Sakura had her hands clasped together cradling it to her chest, she had a huge grin on her face as she cooed at the sight. "K-Kawaii!" She screeched out, she leaned forward, pinching Saradas face, the young girl tried desperately to get away from her mother's grip.

XOXOXOXO

Sakura watched from the doorway as Sasuke tucked Sarada in, he had just finished telling a story to her. One of a loud blonde boy, an annoying pink hair girl and a strong Uchiha boy.

Sakura wanted to punch him for calling her 'the annoying pink hair girl' in his story about team seven.

Sasuke kissed his little girl before pulling the covers up to her chin. "Sleep now." He got up putting the stool back under the small desk at the corner of the room.

"The annoying pink hair girl, huh." Sakura said gaining his attention as soon as he stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Hn." Sasuke reply with his signature smirk on his handsome face. He wrapped his arms around Sakuras waist, pulling her to him.

"My annoying pink hair girl... Woman." He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him with a finger to his lip.

He frowned at her actions. "Strong Uchiha boy... You have some chocolate on your face." Catching him off guard in confusion, Sakura kissed his lips and ran off to their room.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek to find that there were chocolate cake crumbs there. He smiled to himself, Sarada had left her mark. Shaking his head, he went after Sakura, she would have to pay for not telling him this earlier on.

What if someone other than her or Sarada had seen him. Like Naruto, the loud blonde would not have let him live it down.

* * *

><p>I did not mean for it to end with the mention of naruto, it just happen lol.<p>

hope you enjoyed. Leave a review please, it lets me know you are reading and what you thought. and if you have not feel free to fav or follow or both :)

have a blessed day/night/life

love ya all :)


	3. Chapter 3: The in-laws

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did sasuke and sakura would have had 10 kids lol) but I do NOT own Naruto.

A/N: thank you guys for all the fav, follow and reviews (wish some of you would leave a review telling me what you thought) but thank you for the support anyways. Enjoy my fellow readers.

Oh and in there is any mistakes I'm sorry, I'd edit it later x3

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at her little girl's reflection as she passed the brush through her black locks. Sarada was dressed in a pink knee length dress with glitter all over it. "What do you say when you meet grandma and grandpa?" Onex eyes met emerald ones in the mirror. "I hug them and give them a kiss?" Sakura nods poking her chuddy cheeks.<p>

"Sakura, where did you put my shoes?" Sasuke called out from their room. Sakura sighed, she told him a hundred times she placed it at the door with her and Saradas own. "Try not to mess your clothes or hair up ok sweetie."

"Ok mama, can I get a cookie now?" Sakura eyed her bundle of joy for a second knowing she shouldn't, but with a face like that it was truly hard to say no. "Ok just one."

"Sakura!" Came Sasukes inpatient call once more. Softly pinching Saradas cheek, she walked out her daughters room going to her own.

Stepping in she saw her husband standing there in only his towel around his waist. "Sasuke_kun didn't I tell you I left it downstairs, I told you more than once." She closed the door behind her as Sasuke took off his towel and began drying himself. "Hn."

She didn't want Sarada walking in on them.

You'd think she'd be used to seeing Sasuke naked by now, but no she just had to stare like a pervert. She was sure there was a stupid ogling look on her face too.

She couldn't help but check his ass out when he slightly bent over to slip on his boxers. "Damn that fine..." She stopped herself when she realized that she was saying that out loud. Sasuke turned to look at her with an amused look.

She felt her face getting redder by the second. "Are you going to stand there and check me out all day or get ready to go to your parents." Letting out a little laugh she turned away going to their wardrobe.

XOXOXOXO

The weather in Konoha was pleasant today, hence the three Uchihas walked hand in hand down the street to the Harunos household enjoying the fresh air.

Sarada looked up at her parents, both of them holding her hands. She felt cozy and safe walking in between them. "Ah Sarada is that you, my my you're getting so big." The three looked to the side of Sakura to see kakashi_sensei leaning against the store wall.

"Uncle Kakashi." Sarada beeamed letting go of her parents' hands to run up to the former Hokage of Konoha. He immediately took her up and pet her hair.

Sakura grin on seeing her old Sensei, she hadn't seen him around for some time now. Even if Sasuke didn't look it, he too was pleased to see the masked man.

Just as Sakura was about to ask what he was doing there all by himself a familiar voice called out to them. "The great Uchiha family and the sixth Hokage, the only thing missing is Uzumaki." It was Shizune who said this coming closer to them.

Just by the look Kakashi and Shizune gave each other. Sakura could tell what was going on. The two had to be on a date. "Well, it has been nice seeing you Sensei, Shizune_san but we must go now." Sakura grabbed a confused Sarada hand along with her husbands and walked off leaving the two alone.

Sasuke had picked up on it too, but he didn't really care about the matter like his wife did. She was giggling like a fangirl about the new information. He was sure she'd gossip about it when she met with the other female ninjas.

XOXOXOXO

They had arrived at the Harunos household in no time. With one knock on the door, they were greeted by Mebuki who gave them hugs, even her son-in-law. Sakura couldn't keep in the laugh when her father had ignored Sasuke hand shake and pulled him into a hug stating that they were family now and way pass that stage.

But she saw the way Sasuke eyes slightly light up at her fathers words. He was happy with the fact they had accepted him into their family so easily.

However, both Sasuke and Sakura was forgotten about when the two saw their granddaughter. Before Sarada was born, whenever Sasuke and Sakura visited her parents it was all about Sasuke and making him feel welcome. But now that Sarada was here it was all about her.

"Say Sarada honey wouldn't you like to have a little brother or sister. I'm sure you would like to be a big sister wouldn't you." Sarada innocently grins at her grandmother and nod. Sakuras face went red. "Mom!" She protested, looking at Sasuke who seemed to be unfazed by this.

"Well, now Sakura dear, it's not me who wants a sibling." The elder women tease.

XOXOXOXO

Later that night her mother's words was stuck in her head. Was it about time to have another child. When they came home Sarada had asked once more if she could have a baby brother or sister. She did get lonely at times when Sasuke wasn't at home to play with her and Sakura had to clean the house. Maybe she should ask Sasuke if he was ready for another.

Placing the brush on the dresser Sakura looked at her reflection ones' more before climbing into bed with her husband. As she pulled the cover over herself, she was pulled into Sasukes arms.

"Sasuke_kun..."

"Hn."

"Do you. Do you want to have another child?" It was quiet for a while before she felt his hand being moved from at around her waist. Suddenly she was pinned to the bed and Sasuke hovered her. "We could start trying from now." With that said he leaned in and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

><p>This chapter just kind of happened, it was not planned I just started writing and this happen. Hope you enjoyed it nerver the less.<p>

fav, follow and review please it would make my day brighter than the sun , thank you.

have a blessed day/night/life

love ya all


	4. Chapter 4: Family picnic

Disclaimer: It (as in Naruto) did not belong to me last chapters and It don't belong to me for this one aswell. It would never belong to me *cries*

A/N: Anyway this chapter was meh, idk about it, tell me what you thought about it in a review. Plus omg who else wishes they were in Japan watching Naruto the last right now, me! Oh how I wish. Lucky Japanese people, plus in some other countries it is showing in theaters lucky people. I'd have to wait. Anyway enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Papa, mama wants to know if you want tomatoes, cut up or whole?" Sarada stood behind her father on their front porch, he sat on the stairs wiping mud off his shoes. They are going on a picnic, since the weather was perfect for one.<p>

"Tell her pack it whole." He moved around to look at her over his shoulder. "Ok." She ran off, leaving her father to himself.

"Mama he said leave it whole." Sarada joined her mother in the kitchen where she was packing the picnic basket. "Ok sweetie, you should go change we'd leave soon." Sarada look at her mother washing the tomatoes for her father. "Mama if I pack a ball, would papa play catch with me?"

Sakura stop wrapping the sandwiches to look at her daughter. "Sure, he would, your father would do anything for you." Sakura reached out to pinch Saradas cheek, it was becoming a habit of hers to do so, but Sarada jumped back almost crashing into her father as he entered the kitchen.

Sasuke placed a hand on her head. "Clumsy like your mother." Both girls loured at his statement. "I'm not clumsy!" They both objected simultaneously. "And short tempered to." Sasuke said with a smirk at them.

"Well, and, you're, spoil." Sakura huffed out childishly. Sarada stood quietly, looking at the two.

"I'm not spoiled, you're annoying." Sasuke grabbed a tomato, turning to leave, but stopped when Sakura snatch the back of his jersey. "Then from now on don't ask me for anything since you're not spoiled." Sarada bit her lip, she wanted to tell them to stop but her voice was frozen. She couldn't even open her mouth to talk.

"Fine, I won't ask you." He pulled away from her grip and walked off. "Mama?" Sarada pouted, were they mad at each other? "Go on and change sweetie." Sakura continued packing the basket as if she and Sasuke hadn't just sort of had a fight.

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke frowned, usually Sakura would set out his clothes for him on their bed. Was she seriously not going to do anything for him? He sighed, walking to their wardrobe to get proper clothes for a picnic. Same time Sakura walked in humming to herself, she glanced at him standing in front the open door digging through his clothes.

He was ignoring her, so she ignored him. Going to stand next to him, acting as if he was not there, she opened the cabinet above. On her tip toes she tried getting the sheet to spread for their picnic. But she was too short, she wasn't going to ask for his help though.

So she stretched a little more tugging on the end of the material. It was no use, deciding it'll be better to use the chair that sat in front the vanity, she turned to get it with her chin tilted upwards with pride. But when she turned back with the chair in hand, she saw Sasuke facing her with the sheet in his hand.

"Here." He stepped forward towards her. "I'm sorry." He whispered, looking her in the eyes. Sakura dropped the chair back into its place and took the sheets.

"I'm sorry too." She looked away. "We should hurry Sarada is getting impatient out there." She turned to walk out the room, but Sasuke snatch her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her to him for a while before kissing her forehead. "I may be spoiled, but that's your fault and since you're the one who has spoiled me then take it back." His face was inches away from hers.

"I...I take it back then, but only because you admitted to being spoiled." tipping her head up, she met his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands went up behind his neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke bit her bottom lip, chewing on it softly, Sakura moans out one hand dropping to grope his butt.

But Sasuke pulled away causing her to whine. "Our daughter is waiting on us." He went back over to the wardrobe. "But first, where are my shorts?" Sakura rolled her eyes, but went over to help him.

XOXOXOXO

Sakura sat on the sheet she had spread under a shaded tree munching on a sandwich she had made earlier. She looked on at Sasuke and Sarada as they tossed the ball Sarada had packed back and forth.

"Papa! Catch!" Sarada threw with all her might and Sakura smiled proudly as it flew pass Sasukes head, she was strong just like her mama. "Nice." Sasuke complimented while going after the ball. Sarada stood proudly with hands on her hips and chest puffed out.

"Ok, you two come eat something before you continue your game!" Sakura called to them, and they listened. Just then another ball came flying to Sasukes head, but he easily dodged it.

He turned around angrily to look at the person responsible. Naruto stood a few feet away grinning sheepishly. "Ah, sorry Sasuke."

He jogged over to them, behind him came Boruto and Himawari. Sakura hadn't missed the glare Sarada sent Boruto before coming to sit next to her. Boruto hadn't noticed though.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked allowing Himawari to sit next to her. "She took Hanabi out for shopping so I brought the kids out to play a game." Naruto spoke, Sakura noted how much mature Naruto had gotten. "Why don't you guys join us, I have extra sandwiches." She pointed to the open basket that Sarada and Himawari was already digging into.

"Thanks, but I promised them Ramen after this." He scratched the back of his head. Boruto had sat down next to Sarada, much to her and Sasukes displeasure, and took up a sandwich. "They don't seem to mind." Sakura laughed at the dumbfounded look on Narutos face.

"I bet it's you who really want the ramen." Sasuke smirked, taking a seat behind his daughter and wife. Naruto grinds his teeth and bit back an insult. He knew better than to act that way in front their kids. "I still want ramen!" Boruto said loudly, causing Sarada to jump a little. "Me too!" Himawari wasn't as loud as her brother, but she had raised her voice to.

"Well lets go say goodbye to Sakura_chan, Sarada_chan and Sasuke."

Sakura shook her head as the three walked away, Himawari on Naruto's shoulder and Boruto holding his father's hand. They were just like him, she thought. But watching them together was cute, just like watching her husband and their daughter.

XOXOXOXO

"Today was fun, lets do this often, nee Sasuke_kun."

"Hn." The only male Uchiha held his daughter tightly while walking up the stairs. She was worn out and fell asleep in his arms while they were walking home. "Sarada would like that very much." He added with a smile.

"I'm going to shower, care to join me when you're done tucking her in?" Sakura stifled a yawn, a nice cold shower would wake her up. "Sure, I'd join you in a minute." He entered Saradas room.

When Sasuke left Saradas room, he found it strange that he wasn't hearing water running. Sakura was supposed to be bathing. "Sakura." He entered the bathroom to see no one. "Sakura." He called out a little louder, but she didn't answer. He entered their room next to see his wife lying on their bed sleeping soundly.

It would seem she had decided to skip her bath and went straight to bed, even though it was still daytime. His girls had tired themselves out. He too felt a bit tired, so he crawled into bed next to Sakura and hugged her from behind welcoming sleep.

* * *

><p>well if you liked it tell me in a review and for more follow this story and to keep me motivated hit fav.<p>

have a bless day/night/life

love ya all!


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid camera

Disclaimer: Naruto do not belong to me

A/N: well here you go my lovely, hope you enjoy. Um about lemon chapter, it will happen soon no worries ;) and guys come on leave those reviews please it lets me know you are reading, thanks to those who do leave one it keeps me updating. Oh and sorry for any mistakes, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Entering her home with a small parcel of groceries, that still managed to fill both her hands, she hip bumped the door close and walked to the kitchen.<p>

Softly humming to herself as she placed the bag on the counter top and began emptying the contents.

Suddenly Saradas voice was heard, she was ordering her father to sit still. It sounded as if they were in the living room, she had left them in the back yard playing 'ninja'.

"Sarada not so hard." She heard a slight pain in Sasukes voice and got curious to what they were doing. They hadn't realized she was home yet, placing the can in her hand on the counter Sakura quietly made her way over to them.

She bit back a laugh, Sasuke sat directly in front the couch with legs cross and hands on his lap. While Sarada was standing on the couch behind him with a brush in one hand and her father's hair in her other hand brushing the knots out.

She could see some pink and blue butterfly clips at the front of his head, holding back his hair out of his face. "Papa, should I tie it in one whole ponytail or two or-or four like Temari_sama?" Saradas expression was serious, it would seem she was acting to be a professional hair stylist.

"You choose." Sasuke wince and held back a groan when she tugged a little too hard on his hair with the brush. "Ok... Then two ponytails." She continued brushing his hair into two separate parts. Sakura let out a little laugh and left to go back to packing the groceries.

A thought popped into her mind before she entered the kitchen. She knew Sasuke would kill her for it, but she had to, she couldn't let this opportunity pass her by.

Snap, snap

Sasuke and Sarada blinked in surprise, Sakura had jumped out of nowhere in front of them and was taking pictures. "Sakura." Sasuke said disapprovingly, but she continued because Sarada smiled broadly and flashed a peace sign.

Setting the timer on her camera, she placed it on the coffee table and ran to the couch sitting next to her husband. With a big grin on her face, she rests an arm around his shoulder and the other on his chest. From behind Sarada hugged them both. Sasuke didn't move, but he didn't smile either, he just stared blankly a small frown on his handsome face.

XOXOXOXO

Sasuke would never be caught dead or alive with a pink hat on, sitting around a small table with stuffed toys and dolls, pretending to drink tea. Well, not anyone cause here he was doing exactly that with the only one who could get him to do this, his daughter.

"Papa give everyone some more tea. I would give them some um cookies." The little girl started passing out fake food. "Don't put too much for me ok, I want to keep a place in my tummy for when mama calls us for dinner." Sarada was very talkative today, Sasuke noted.

He took up the very small tea pot and began 'sharing' tea like his daughter had asked him to.

Snap, snap, snap

Both looked up to the doorway, knowing Sakura was was there with that camera again, Sasuke made a mental note to hide it from her. "Dinners ready you two." She skipped away happily looking at the pictures she had captured. Sasuke was happy to get that hat off his head, he loved spending time with his daughter, but had a hard time doing these kind of things.

XOXOXOXO

He couldn't find it, Sakura had beat him to it and hid the camera from him.

"What are you looking for Sasuke_kun?" He froze up, he was digging up in Sakuras draw in her dresser. He couldn't make an excuse, there was nothing of his in there, only Sakuras makeup stuff.

He turned to look at her closing the door in the process, she was standing in front of their closed door wrapped in a short, revealing towel.

Her hair damp and water droplets on her expose skin, she seemed to innocent, that meant she already knew what he was looking for. "Where did you put it, Sakura." Sasuke more so demanded than asked, stepping to stand in front of her.

She looked up, he was so much taller than her now, a smile formed on her lips. "What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Her words, even though denied knowing anything, told him that she knew exactly what he wanted.

"I'm not playing Sakura." He backed her into the door, placing both hands on the sides of her head leaning his weight on the door.

Sakura smiled, she brought a hand up to push the hair out of his face to gaze at his beauty. "I'm not telling you that." She allowed her hand to run down his chest, stopping at his Abbs she let it rest there.

Sasuke leaned in closer, his face inches away from hers. "Ok, but no more pictures like that."

"I'm not promising anything." Sasuke gave up on that, he wouldn't get that stupid camera from her and she wouldn't stop taking pictures. So why waste time trying when he, they, could be doing something else.

"Fine." He breathed out.

"Fine." Sakura softly repeated his words, their lust full eyes staring at each other the whole time. She swallowed and licked her lips, then she pushed upwards, making the first move, and captured his lips in a kiss.

Sasuke allowed her to push him to their bed. The camera was forgotten by the two for now.

* * *

><p>well tell me what you think in a review, your reviwes brings me to a very happy place :) if you have not yet, fav and follow.<p>

have a blessed day/night/life

love ya all


	6. Chapter 6: A tradition

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Never will, and I don't even mind.

A/N: So I'm extremely sorry about not updating for some time, Christmas and the holidays can be a busy, very busy time. I've been swamped with shopping for gifts, decorating / cleaning, Holiday dinner / parties, ect. I'm sorry. But please enjoy the update and forgive me. Also, thanks a bunch for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, it keeps me going, yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat up in bed listening to his wife's voice as she hummed a sweet, hypnotic Christmas melody. Christmas being two weeks from now both Sakura and Sarada were exceedingly happy. He swore those two put a whole new meaning to the term 'Christmas spirit'.<p>

For one, their house was overly decorated, every inch had red, green or white. Like Naruto had described it as a winter wonderland, or Shikamaru would have stated, troublesome. But Sasuke didn't mind, this made his girls happy so it was ok. The smell of cookies traveled around the house adding to the warm Christmasy feeling.

He heard Sarada soft singing to what her mother was humming. Silent night. Sasuke was instantly reminded of his mother, she sang that very Christmas song on the last Christmas they had spent together, as a, family. Before the nightmare had become a reality. But he refused to go into that state of thinking at a time like this, instead he'd remember the happy times and live in the present. With the two people he loved the most. The two people who he couldn't live without, the two that made Christmas a special time once more.

"Mama, should we wake papa now? He could help us put up the Christmas lights outside." Sarada's pleading voice was soft.

"Sarada, let your papa sleep, besides don't you want to finish helping me bake these cookies for grandma and grandpa visit?"

Sasuke decided to join them in the hallway where Sakura was sticking cut out Santa Claus on Saradas door. Sarada stood close to her, looking up at her mother's handy work.

"But mama."

"Sarada." Sasuke called out from the doorway of his and Sakura's room. Both girls looked at him in surprise not realizing he was standing there all this time. "Papa." Sasuke walks up to his little girl, taking her hand in his, he leads outside to the scattered decorations on their front porch. "Let's begin." He watched as her face light up brighter than the Christmas lights could ever shine.

XOXOXOXO

Sakura finishing up in the kitchen came out to see Sasukes and Saradas progress on putting the lights up. They were on the roof, Sarada sits safely aside while Sasuke kneels at the eage hammering a final piece. He was shirtless to and Sakura couldn't help but watch the way his muscles flexed at his movements.

Shaking those thoughts away, she called to them telling them to come get ready. Her parents were visiting them today and they'd be over very soon.

Sasuke took up Sarada and jumped down, landing gracefully In front his wife. "What do you think?" He stepped back, Sarada still in his arms, to look at the end result of his work. "It looks great." Sakura rests her hand on his slightly sweaty shoulder.

Sasuke himself couldn't deny the feeling the holidays brought along. The warm, cheerful feelings. He knew all to well that Sakura did this for him, since after the massacre of the Uchiha clan, he had never celebrated Christmas again, especially after leaving Konoha. So, since their marriage, she has made Christmas a big deal. Even before, when he had come back to Konoha after a long trip just to spend the holidays in his village she would invite him to her parents house for dinner and to the parties their friends had.

She wanted to make him happy, and she did everyday just by being in his life and giving him a child, a family of his own.

"Thank you Sakura." He found himself saying this to her when they were alone setting the dining table. "Hmm, for what Sasuke_kun?" She looks at him and understood what he meant by looking into his eyes. "You don't need to thank me for this babe." She steps closer to him, placing down the plates, she wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his neck. He hugged her back, letting his head rest on hers. "Yes, I have to thank you for everything, Sakura, I love you so much."

Sakura smiled, but before she could tell him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her they were interrupted by the sound of a door bell. But she didn't have to tell him, he already knew.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Sarada came racing down the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

It was then Sasuke had decided to take Sarada to visit his parents and brother this year.

Every year after dinner with his in-laws Sasuke and Sakura would leave Sarada with her grandparents to visit the graves of his family. Sasuke had only brought her there two times. One to introduce them since she kept asking about them and why they haven't come over to visit her. Even at a young age she understood. Second time was last year for their death anniversary. But this year she was old enough to take along with them.

XOXOXOXO

"Are you sure Sasuke_kun, mom and dad would watch her you know." Sakura squeezed his shoulder as a sign of comfort and support. They were clearing the table after dinner and when they were alone in the kitchen, he had told Sakura his decision.

"Yeah, I think. I think she's old enough to go with us." He looked down at his wife as she caresses his cheek lovingly. "Ok, I would tell mom and dad about this, do you want me to be there when you tell her about it?" Sasuke nod yes, he did need her with him, Sakuras presents always help in ways she didn't know.

XOXOXOXO

After desert Sarada found it strange that her grandparents were leaving. She was used to her parents leaving them for some time, while they would sing Christmas songs and told Christmas stories. But this year her grandparents have left earlier and her parents hadn't gone out.

But when she was alone with her parents she could tell they had something important to tell her.

"Sarada—" her papa knelt down in front of her, her mama stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze now and then. "—remember when I first took you to meet... Your other grandparents and uncle?" She nods her head, she could never forget, Sarada had wanted to visit more often, but she could understand, to a certain extent, that this was a sore topic for her parents, more so for her papa.

"Well, you see, every year mama and I visits them after dinner, when you stay behind with grandma an grandpa, but this year we want to take you to see them." Sasuke stopped to look at her carefully. She smiled sadly to him. "Sure papa."

XOXOXOXO

Sakura held onto Sasukes hand as they took the familiar pathway to the Uchiha cemetery that was on the Uchiha compound. Sasuke held Sarada in his hand. He squeezes her, Sakura, hand as they near the three graves that stood in front the others.

Sasuke let Sarada down so that she could place the flowers they had bought from the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino knew about their tradition, since they have done this every year together since marriage. They would always buy flowers at the Yamanaka. She was surprised to see Sarada with the couple this year but she didn't say anything. She just silently wished them luck.

"Hi grandma, grandpa, Uncle Itachi. Season greetings and merry Christmas. Oh, and happy new year too. I have missed you so much since my last visit. But it's ok since papa had told me you're always in my heart and-and mama said you are always looking over us like angels—."

Sasuke stood silent fighting the tears, hearing his little girl speak like this was somewhat hard. Sakura, whose hand was laced with his, gave him a comforting squeeze once more. He looked down at her to see that she was crying. She let go of his hand only to hug him around his torso. She sniffs into his chest. Sasuke held her small body to his and clench his teeth tightly to stop the tears.

XOXOXOXO

That night, Sasuke and Sakura held Sarada in an embrace between them. Even though her brave, sweet words to the expired Uchihas, the longing and sadness was there, in her voice. But she did understand the matter more than her parents thought she did.

Sasuke looked at his sleeping family. He knew Itachi would be proud of the decision he had made. His parents would love Sarada and Sakura, his mother would have been so happy. She would have treated Sakura like her own daughter. And Sarada, they would have treasured her.

Like he treasured her, them. His family. He loved his family so much and he would never, ever let anything happen to them. He wasn't going to lose the ones he loves again. Never again.

* * *

><p>well that is it, sorry if there is any mistakes. um sorry if this is kind of a downer for you, next chapter would be happy fluff and candy smiles, but I do hope you liked it.<p>

please leave a review, pleace leave one to get the next chapter it is much loved and appreciated. Even if it is one word.

plus if you have not already like and follow for more.

thanks for reading guys and have a bless day/night/life

xoxo love ya all!

plus season greeting my lovly.


	7. Chapter 7: Uchiha Christmas 1

Disclaimer: Naruto do not belong to me.

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, well Christmas was yesterday, but still. Hope you all a great time as I did. I finally got a new laptop! So updates may come in more regularly now! So let's move on to this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Little footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Sarada was up extra early today for one reason, her present was waiting to be opened and it was Christmas. She walked quietly unsure if her parents were up or not. But when she entered the living room to where their Christmas tree was she saw her parents cuddled on the sofa drinking what she assume to be coffee. It is what they drank every morning anyways. Both stopped their conversation to look at her and smile. "Merry Christmas mama, papa!" She grins and stepped forward to jump into her parents open arms.<p>

"Merry Christmas Sweetie." Her mama gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Her papa said and patting her head affectionately, he ruffled her hair on purpose causing her to frown, but deep inside she loved when her papa did this.

"You can open your presents if you want to Sarada_chan." Sarada pushed away from her parents to do just as her mother had said, she had been looking for her present all week long and couldn't find it, her father was the one to hide her presents, and he was good at it.

Sarada sat in front of the decorated tree, which she had decorated, her mother had helped but she did most of the decorating and when her father had agreed to her mother's words that the tree looked amazing she felt proud of herself. She was trying to keep calm but truly on the inside she was excited to see what it was her parents had gotten her.

There were more than one parcel with her name on it but she could tell what most of them were already. The one that caught her attention was a small box. Sarada took that one up first; she turned to look at her parents. They were looking at her, her father had a blank expression, but her mother wore a look of excitement. This made Sarada even more curious, why would her mother be this excited about her opening a gift?

Carefully un-wrapping the gift she found a dark blue box, like she thought it would be, and in that box was a chain with a pendant of the Uchiha symbol. Sarad's eyes went wide and she turned once more to look at her parents. They were smiling at her and she had just notice that her mother was wearing one just like hers on. These were from her father and it meant more to her than anything she has gotten before. "Thank you, papa and mama. I love it."

XOXOXOXO

Sakura watched as her daughter proudly wore the chain around her neck as she opened the rest of her presents. When Sasuke had given her hers this morning she cried and when he told her he had one for Sarada to she couldn't wait to see their little girls reaction. It was what they were talking about before Sarada came into the room. Sasuke had admitted to her that he was actually nervous about giving it to Sarada. But they both knew she would treasure it and take care of it.

The chain she wore was once her mother-in-laws own and the one Sarada wore was Itachi's. This is why Sasuke was nervous, when she was finished opening the other gifts he'd have to tell her who it once belonged to. Sasuke had gotten use to talking about his parents and brother to Sakura but he wasn't sure how to talk to Sarada about it. It was still a difficult topic to talk to his young daughter about.

But Sakura was here for him.

She held his hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze letting him know this. He looked at her and she smiled to him. Sarada got up from the floor to thank them for the gifts, Sasuke motioned for her to come sit on his lap.

X0X0X0X0

Christmas this year for the Uchihas would spend at the Harunos, before they had visited the Uzumaki's to drop of gifts. Both Sakura and Sarada wore their chains on display over their Christmas clothes.

"Look up." Mebuki pointed above Sakuras and Sasukes head to where they stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Sakura blushed when she saw the mistletoe hanging gracefully above them. She looked at her husband who looked at her. "Well it is tradition you know, you can't break tradition." Kizashi walked in passing the couple that was still looking at each other. Sarada was in the living room opening more presents that she got from her grandparents and from the Uzumaki's.

Sakura blushed even more when Sasuke leaned down and kissed her, in front of her parents, it wasn't often he'd do this, it wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't a peck on the lips either. "Cute." Mebuki grin to them while Kizashi gave them a thumb up.

"I told you it would work." Mebuki whispered to her husband as Sakura and Sasuke left to go to the dining room to set the table. "I know dear, I know."

* * *

><p>I know I said I would make this chapter more on the fluff side but I had this in mind when I wrote it, um I hope you like it, sorry if it is to short and for any mistakes. I hope you liked it. and thanks for the reviews guys like really they encourage me to write. there may be a part 2 to this so look out for that!<p>

so keep them coming please.

have a blessed day/night/life.

love ya all!


	8. Chapter 8: Uchiha Christmas 2

Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to me, it didn't yesterday, it's not today and I can promise you it won't tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry I took this long to update, these few days I have been spending with family and friends and I didn't get a chance to sit down and write. Also your reviews are the best and I get so motivated after reading them (you guys are just the best). Without further ado here is part two, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Bye bye Grandma, Grandpa! Merry Christmas! Bye!" Sarada called out from over her father's shoulder as they walked out of the Harunos house and down the stairs leading to the streets of Konoha. She sighted and buried her face in the crook of his neck when she couldn't see them anymore. It was cold and the ground was covered in thick layers of snow, which is why her father was carrying her home. It was also because her mother insisted one of them carried her.<p>

Sasuke had quickly volunteered to do so, Sarada's sleepy eyes looked to the stars in the dark sky. "Papa, can we go to see Uncle Itachi tomorrow? I want to tell him about the necklace you gave to me." Sarada yawned and closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep just yet but it couldn't be helped, she had a long day. And it was late.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, he was surprise by his daughters question. She was about to answer for him but he beat her to it with an answer that was just as surprising as their daughters question. "Sure, I want to talk to him to, we'd go first thing in the morning."

"Okay...papa." Sarada was drifting of and Sasuke held her tighter protecting her form the cold air. It was an adorable sight to see the Uchiha with his daughter.

The walk back home was mostly silent, and Sarada was tucked into bed as soon as they had arrived home. But she had woken up just as her room door had closed. She turned to her side looking at her wall, she was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when a small gift on her desk captured her attention. She hadn't seen that before they left for her grandparents. Did her parents put it there just now? She didn't know but she was curious to see what it was.

Stepping out of bed Sarada kept her blanket wrapped around her, she was light on her feet as she walked over to the strange gift.

To: Sarada

From: Mama and Papa with lots of love, Merry Christmas sweetie.

So it was from her parents. She took time to examine it before she touched it and felt it, there was only one way to find out what was inside. Unwrapping it she found a navy blue album that read Uchiha Sarada on the front. It was specifically made for her, she was sure her father had picked it out and designed it, it looked more to his taste than her mother.

Opening the cover she came to the first picture, one of a family of four. A beautiful woman and a strong looking man with two cute, little boys stood together. It was her grandparents, her uncle and her papa. She smiled he looked so happy and small, her uncle wasn't smiling but he was happy to be there, her grandma was smiling brightly and she looked so proud. But her grandpa stood there towering over them with a blank look, just like her papa did in most pictures they took. But like her papa he was happy, his features were relaxed and his body and eyes showed that he was.

She was content about having a picture like this, there aren't many pictures of her father and his parents or his brother, so having one of her own was wonderful.

The next was of her other grandparents and her mama, in this picture her grandma held her mama and smiled, her grandpa had a hand on her mama head and her mama was fussing about it but the smile in her eyes was visible.

The next made her smile even brighter, it was of her, her mama and papa. Her parents stood closely together behind her, her father's hand on her head and her mother's on her shoulder. This was a recent picture they had took out, it was only weeks ago when they went Christmas shopping.

The rest of the album was filled with pictures of their little family and her as a baby, a few of her parents when they were little and there were some blank pages for her to put in pictures. She loved it and just like the necklace her papa had given her she would treasure it.

XOXOXO

Sasuke looked at his sleeping wife and sighted, today had been a long day, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Christmas was a time to spend with your family and friends and there was a time in his life he thought he wouldn't have that. But here he was falling asleep with the woman he loved, who had changed it all for him.

From now on he'd have a family to spend Christmas with and hopefully next Christmas or the one after that they could have another member in the family to celebrate with them.

* * *

><p>And there you go, not to Christmas-y but I liked it. It is kind of hard to write Christmas fanfic in this settings (you know them being ninjas) I actually wrote this chapter over like 50 times, ok I'm over exaggerating but in the end I settled for this idea. Tell me what you think, make sure to leave a review.<p>

To be honest I'm not at my best right now I'm so tired because the Holidays has been super busy for me. And with New Years coming up. I may write a New Years chapter for this, then we'd get back to the everyday fluff and whatnot.

Ok guys I really hope you enjoyed and sorry for any errors and for the shortness. Leave a review and I try to post a chapter tomorrow or New Years eve. Till then take care.

Have a blessed day/night/life

Love ya all!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Year!

Disclaimer: Naruto did not belong to me last year and it do not belong to me this year!

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I wish for you all happiness and health for this New Year! So here is a little something I came up with, thanks a bunch for the reviews and favs and follows! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"<p>

And so he had entered another year with his family and friends. They were all gathered to celebrate New Year eve together on the rooftop of the Hokage tower. Sakura and Sarada were the first two to wish him a happy New Year then of course Naruto gave him a one arm hug, a pat on the back and with a shit eating grin he wished him happiness.

Their other friends were there too with their own families, it was Naruto's idea to have the celebration there.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura and the Uzumaki family with Sarada in his arms as they watched the burst of colors in the dark sky. Sarada and Sakura lit up with excitement as they both pointed to the biggest, brightest sets explosions with their mouth in an 'o' shape.

He could look at his little family for hours, but Sarada pointed to loud blue fireworks and pushed his face towards it. "Look, papa, that one looks like the color of my room." He 'hn' in agreement and focused on the all the different directions his daughter were pointing to.

Sakura grin childishly and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and leaned in on him, she listened to Sarada voice and watched in glee at the fireworks Kiba was now sending up.

This moment was picture perfect and she wished she had her camera to tape it all but sometimes it was better to just live in the moment and keep it in your memories.

That was something Sasuke would tell her from time to time when she fussed about not getting a picture of a cute moment between him and Sarada.

Sakura looked back on the past few years when her life as a Haruno had ended and her life as an Uchiha had begun. The first New Years she had spent with Sasuke as a married couple to the first New Year they had with their little Sarada. She was definitely looking forward to the ones to come.

"Papa, put me down. I want to go with the others." Sarada pointed to the group of children on the other side of the tower.

They were the children of his and Sakura's friends and the group reminded him of their group. He placed Sarada on the ground, letting her run off to her friends. He scowled when he saw Boruto inching closer to his daughter. But Sakura turned his attention to her by nudging his arm.

"Sasuke_kun, tomorrows...well today actually, the New Year festival, mom and dad can't join us this year. I forgot to tell you earlier today, they called and mom said that dad wanted to take her somewhere out of Konoha to spend some time together. So it'll be just the three of us." Sakura informed her husband, Sasuke nod and noted the light shivering of her body.

She should have known better than to wear a sleeveless dress when they were going to be out in the cold night's air.

Sasuke shrugged off his jacket and draped it over his confused wife. "You looked cold." He simply stated, Sakura grin at him for the sweet gesture, but pulled the jacket off and forced it back on him. "If I took it you'd be cold." He frowned at her and she just kept grinning.

"But..." Sasuke started, he didn't know why she had to be so stubborn, why couldn't she just accept it, he could clearly handle the cold better than she could.

Sakura shook her head in order to get him to stop talking. "I have other ways of keeping warm." She stepped forward until she stood in front of him, Sasuke looked down at her pink hair raising a brow at her, even though she couldn't see him at the moment.

She held onto his strong, warm, muscular arms and pulled his hands around her small body. Sasuke catches on to what she meant to do and hugged her from behind, he placed his head onto of hers and stood there watching the remaining of fireworks as they went up to light the starless sky once more.

Naruto glanced at his two best friends and smiled, if it was any other day he would have teased them but today he would make an acceptation to keep quiet. Plus he didn't want Hinata to scold at him for bothering the couple. And he didn't want Sakura to punch him in the face.

Sarada glanced over to her parents and smiled, she hoped one day she could find love like her mama and papa. If only she could find out who was going to be her life partner.

"Hey, Salad! Look blue fireworks mix with pink your favorite colors." Boruto waved a hand in front of the young Uchiha's face interrupting her thoughts. She glared at him and wondered why it was he always bothered her, invaded her personal space and why did he always tease her and call her Salad? Stupid boy!

"Don't call me that Che!" One thing she knew for sure, the special someone wasn't Boruto, he didn't like her and she don't like him. At least she thought he didn't like her. Did she like him?

Sakura looked at her daughter yelling at Naruto's son, she could see it, one day those two would marry each other. Unless Sasuke killed Brouto before that happen. But once he saw how cute they looked together he would have no choice but to accept their relationship and let them be.

Sasuke noticed Sakura looking to their right and glanced in the direction to see his daughter pushing Boruto away from her. He smirked, she got rid of the boys herself, he didn't have to worry, at least for now that was.

XOXOXO

Sakura glared at the net in her hand, this was her sixth one and the paper had burst the moment she tried to pull the fish out of the water. She could feel Sasuke's smirk, he stood behind her crouched body looking on, it was a challenge to see who could get a gold fish for their daughter using the least amount of nets. Sasuke had gotten one on his second try, the sad thing was it was her idea.

And she had lost.

"Mama, it's ok, papa already got me one, let's just go play another game, maybe you could win me one of the teddy bears." Sarada placed a small hand on her mother shoulder, Sakura glance at her daughter all dressed up in a pink kimono matching her own. At the Knonoha New Year festival they got to dress up in Kimonos, even Sasuke wore his nave blue one.

Just as she thought, he was smirking at her, she puffed her cheeks out but stood up and patted her daughters head. "Okay, let us try the higher striker then sweeties, I get you a big teddy bear." Sakura smirked back at Sasuke, she knew she could defiantly win in this type of game. "I bet I can hit as hard as your papa can." She added just to annoy her husband.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked turned into a straight line, this was war, Sarada sweat drop, they were acting like children she decided. But it was kind of fun to watch her parents competing like this.

...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his wife, he had of course gotten the bell to reach the top with a ding effortlessly earning Sarada a big panda bear.

Sakura however, had to go all out and use a little too much of her inhuman strength and knocked the top off the post. The bell had flown of as well. She still got a big stuff dog for Sarada but the man had to close down now.

"It's okay, really it is." The man explained with smiled at her but she kept apologising.

He had warned her to not go overboard with it, but she just had to show off. Sarada was getting cranky just standing around here. He saw the way she frowned while shifting from one foot to another.

"Sakura lets go." Sasuke called out to her, he couldn't pull her away like he wanted to because his hands were filled with all of Sarada's prizes. "Sorry sir." Sakura called out once more to the man before coming towards them, she took Sarada's hand in hers and lead the way as Sasuke followed.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, *fingers crossed* leave a review please and thank you, I would be looking out for them! I decided to go with something on the fun funny side today. Do you like chapters like this? let me know.<p>

Have a blessed day/night/life

lots of love! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10: Home alone

Disclaimer: Naruto do not belong to me, that's right still not mines

A/N: sorry for late update, I've been preparing to start classes once again and I've been making corrections in my other fanfics. hope you all like this chapter, please leave a review for quicker updates, and thank you for all support so far, um sorry for any errors and the shortness.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighted, she had nothing to do now, the house was clean, she wasn't needed at the hospital and Sasuke and Sarada had gone out to the market to get fresh tomatoes. They were supposed to be back by now, but she was positive Sarada was making Sasuke wonder around just so she could be out longer with her papa.<p>

Sakura placed a plate of Onigiri on the sofa in her living room, she walked over to the selves of books, she was planning to catch up on some reading for the time being. But then her eyes fell on an old photo album. She smiled to herself and took the album with her to the sofa.

It's been a while since she had looked through this one, it was the album of Sarada's toddler days. She opened it to the first page and grin, the first picture was of her and Sasuke kissing Sarada on the cheek, and her little girl was smiling at the camera.

-(memory)-

"Sarada smile for the camera, smile for me baby, come on." Sakura stood in front of the little Uchiha that sat on her play mat in the living room. She wouldn't smile though, she just stared and cooed or gurgle every now and again on hearing her mother's voice.

"Sarada, why won't you smile for mama, hmmm, give me one little smile cutie." Every time the camera was pointed to her, Sarada's smiling face will drop, just like Sasuke, she was only one and a half years old and she not only looked allot like her father but she had traits like him to.

Just then sasuke walked into the room, he was taking a nap upstairs in their room with Sarada, the little bundle of joy had kept him up all night and had him on his feet all morning. Sakura had to take Sarada out of her father's arms and out of the room because she got up and was about to cry. She didn't want to wake Sasuke up so she brought her downstairs to play.

Sakura was making funny faces and baby talking to her daughter when she started laughing, that's when she took up the camera to capture the heart warming smiles, but she had stop when she saw the device in her mother's hands. Maybe she was too curious about said device, maybe it was distracting her.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke looked down at his baby girl as she reached her arms out to him. "Uppsh." She clapped her hand, a little line of drool leaked down her chin making her lips look glossy. Sasuke smiled at his little girls and attempted to pick her up but Sakura stopped him from doing so. "No Sasuke_kun, leave her, I just want one picture with her smiling." Sakura stood in his way, Sasuke tried to gently pushing her aside to get to his daughter but this lead to them having a playful wrestling match.

"Ne, Sasuke_kun." Sakura groaned when Sasuke pulled her over his shoulder and threw her on the couch, she chuckled and pulled him down with her. Sarada was laughing all the while at her parents who were now rolling around the sofa behind her. She tried to stand to join them but fell on her soft play mat, Sasuke turned to look at her when she called to him. "Paaapaaa." Her voice squeaky and her words coming out muffled and unclear, she reached for them once more.

Sasuke got off Sakura to pick up his daughter, he took her to sit next to Sakura. "Smile for mama." Saukra pointed the camera at the two, she deadpan when they both stared blankly at her. "Sasuke_kun, seriously get her to smile for a picture." Sakura whined, Sasuke sighted and kissed his daughter on the head, this made her coo and smile.

Sakura quickly pulled the camera to her eye to capture the smile but she was too late, Sarada had turned curiously to the camera once more, her mouth in a small circle. Sasuke saw the disappointment on his wifes face and took the camera from her. He was about to kiss Sarada and take a picture but Sakura stopped him once again.

She slide in next to Sarada on Sasuke's lap and lifted the little angel in her arms, Sasuke smirked. Sarada looked at her mother when she leaned in to her, Sasuke did the same. As they kissed her on her chubby cheeks and a wide smile spread its way on her face Sasuke took the picture.

-(end of memory)-

Sakura smiled at the picture, after that for some reason Sarada smiled for the camera every time it was on her with no trouble. Maybe it was because she was use to the device, even Sasuke would crack a smile every so often.

The front door open and two voices were heard in the hallway, one excitedly talked none-stop while the other gave short answers and replies. "We're home." They said in union, Sarada's hurried footsteps were heard followed by Sasuke's soft slow paced one.

"Mama mama, papa took me to the park and we had ice-cream and he took me for a walk near the training grounds and we went to the market and saw aunt Tenten and we bought the best tomatoes because papa knows how pick out the best ones..." Sakura smiled and nod to Sarada's every word, Sasuke stood in the doorway with the bag of tomatoes.

He disappeared into the kitchen to put the tomatoes away before going back to the room with his wife and daughter.

"Sounds like fun, maybe next time you could take me along?" Sarada nod before she began talking again, telling her mama all about her day with her papa.

* * *

><p>well there you go I hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you think, talk to me in reviews people please.<p>

thanks everyone.

have a blessed day/night/life!

lots of love- xoxo


	11. Chapter 11: Sick in bed

Disclaimer: Naruto do not belong to me.

A/N: from a reviewer, I was asked if there would be expansion on the family, I want to do that but not just yet because what if in the new miniseries that's coming out Sakura and Sasuke have another child then my made up child would make no sense, sort of so I don't want to jump into it just yet, sorry. (I really hope they have another kid!) I'd think about it though...

* * *

><p>He was sick, a really bad fever he got thanks to his last week long trip, now he was stuck in bed, too weak to even move around properly without falling down. Fortunately he had his wife to take care of him, even if it was to sponge bath him or change his clothes, or even help him in the washroom she was there.<p>

Sakura wasn't the only one to take care of him, no his daughter were here to. She would pass by and check on him, asking if he needed anything, when Sakura was busy preparing food or medicine for him.

She would refill his glass of water and bring him his medicine, but she was sure enough to keep her distance from him. Sakura had warned her that she could get the fever if she stood around him too much; Sasuke agreed with this, he didn't want his little girl getting sick. "Papa, are you okay?" She poked her little head into the bedroom. "Mama said she would be up soon to feed you." She adjusted her glasses and hesitantly stepped in unsure if she was bothering him from resting.

He looked at her and weakly smiled shaking her head letting her know that he was all right. She smiled back and nod before spinning on the balls of her feet and running downstairs to her mother.

Sasuke returned his gaze to the television set in front of him, switching the channels to find something interesting. Sakura had moved the television to their room so that he wouldn't get bored lying in bed all day. He had told her all she needed to do was bring a few books or scrolls for him to read and she did but she stated that he would get fed up of reading.

In just a matter of minutes she reappeared in the room with her mother in tow with a tray of food, which she had put down on the bedside table so that she could carefully crawl into bed next to him, Sakura smiled to her husband. She placed the back of her palm on his forehead and under his chin on his neck to test his temperature. "You've cooled down a bit." She more said to herself than to him.

His eyes study her movements when she leaned over him to retrieve the tray of steamy food, all the while Sarada sat at the foot of the bed on the floor watching a cartoon on the TV, he hadn't even realized when she took the remote from him.

"I made you some nice hot fish broth; it'll help clear your nose and soothing your sour throat." she took a spoon full of the broth and blew lightly on it before pushing it to his mouth, Sasuke silently open up to let her feed him. This wasn't the first time she had to take care of him like this, though he had taken care of her more than she had to take care of him, due to being sick.

"Then I'd give you another sponge bath since it's working to cool your temperature and you can have a cup of hot tea after." She fed him another spoon full and wiped away some with her fingers when it ran down his chin. He nods his head in response since it hurt to talk.

"Mama can I feed papa?" Sarada was in the process of crawling into the bed with them, Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke, and he just looked at them both and let out a little sigh. Although it would have been cute to watch her daughter feeding her husband, it wasn't such a good idea since the broth was hot and she could spill some over Sasuke or herself.

"Sorry sweetie but papa's sick right now and this broth is too hot, maybe when he gets better you could feed him." Sarada frowned not liking the answer she got but she understood and sat quietly at the end of the bed watching her mother feeding her father.

The thought crossed her mind and she voiced it, her mother always told her to speak what's on her mind to her or her papa. Sakura had really told Sarada that because she didn't want her to keep everything bottled up on the inside like Sasuke used to do. He was an open book to her now.

Plus she wanted her daughter to know it was okay to come to her or her father if she was having problems with anything or just needed to talk, that she could rely on them for anything because they were there for her.

"Mama, how come you take care of papa and you sit close to papa and you sleep in the same bed as papa when he is sick but I have to be careful around him because, because I would get sick. You could get sick to, right?"

For some reason Sakura found this question adorable, then again everything her little girl did was adorable to her. Sasuke sat up a little and look at Sakura as she gathered the right words to answer their daughter.

"Well sweetie you see, I'm a medic and a wife it is my duty to take care of him and if I get sick I could take care of myself and I could handle the pain, we don't want you to go through this, it's no fun, right. It would be better if I got it instead of you; I don't want my baby girl getting sick, then when papa recovers you wouldn't be able to have fun with him if you're sick. Do you understand sweetie?" Sakura looked into her dark eyes and watched as Sarada thought of what she had said and slowly nod her head.

"When you get older you'd fully understand why, okay." Sarada nods once more and turned back to the TV, she would listened to her mother because she knew best and Sarada didn't want to be sick and miss out any fun time with her papa when he got better. Sakura chuckled and went back to feeding her husband.

XOXOXO

Sasuke was nursed back to health in a matter of three days thanks to his lovely wife, Sakura had gotten a slight cold due to taking care of him but it wasn't anything to worry about.

It was lunch time and they had gathered around the dining room table to eat, he took his usual seat at the head of the table with Sakura at his right and Sarada at his left. Except today the little Uchiha brought her chair closer to his and pulled his plate in front of her. Her plate forgotten at the side of her but she had covered it with a napkin.

Sakura silently eat her lunch and watched her husband and daughter with an amused look. She knew exactly what was going on, Sarada had mention she was going to do this to her in the kitchen.

"Sarada what are you doing?" Sasuke watched as she kneeled on her chair and picked up a soon full of his food and brought it to his lips.

"Papa, open up, mama said I could feed you when you got better. You are better now so I am going to feed you." She smiled happily with herself and told him to open up once more warning him that his food would get cold.

Just when Sasuke thought he could eat by himself again this happens, but never the less he opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him, though she got more food on his jersey than in his mouth at every spoon full.

* * *

><p>Ah yes, you guys aren't reviewing, I'm sad because of this :(<p>

But I still update and I hope you still read. That's another reason I ask for reviews so I know that you guys are reading and enjoying my updates. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Have a blessed day/night/life

Hugs and kisses-xoxo


End file.
